Chain up my love
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Euh. C'est...un lemon. Avec Ryo et Pi.   Et puis la fin est débile. Et euh. Voilà. Lemon quoi. xD


**Couple : **Nishikido X Yamashita

**/!\ : **Lemon assez (très) beaucoup (méga) lemoniaque, comportant quelques touches de SM (mais le SM j'aime pas, bouuh, pas bien, donc ce sera du soft avec moi, ne...) (le truc marrant dans ce lemon...c'est de s'imaginer la scène ...)

**Note : **Un mois (et un jour mais ça compte pas, ffnet marchait pas.) ! Un mois que l'anniversaire de Yamapi, mon Dieu, celui qui m'a fait découvrir les Johnny's (et aimé les Johnny's !) est passé ! & malgré ça, je ne poste une fic en son honneur qu'aujourd'hui … les raisons de ma longue absence sont diverses et variées (en fait, j'avais plus ni de temps, ni d'inspi...ni de pc -'). Je peux enfin reprendre l'écriture sur ffnet ! Et je m'y mets avec joie ! Pour célébrer mon "retour" … avis aux fans de RyoPi ! (Rumi, au revoir...) et/ou de Piyo ! (Séverine, bonjour ?) J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce lemon et c'est la première fois que j'en écris un de ce genre...je suis allée loin sur ce coup là, fiou ! Une façon comme une autre pour moi de vous remercier de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée et de lire encore mes fics, haha … une façon aussi de vous dire que Aki est là ! Et que cette fois je ne vous laisserais pas sans NEWS ! (...drôle hein ? Je vais juste essayer d'écrire plus.) La fin est totalement débile (yen a même plusieurs) pour détendre un peu après ce lemon. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ceci. (Même si certains passages étaient extrêmement durs à écrire...j'espère cependant que vous comprendrez bien tout, j'ai fait de mon mieux ne x_x)

**Remerciements : **Pauline pour m'avoir suivie dans le délire, pour m'avoir aidée (notamment pour savoir si les positions de ce lemon étaient possibles...hum xD on était pro' et méthodiques mais jsuis sûre que les gens ont mal compris ce qu'on faisait...les gens sont cons uù), conseillée, inspirée, avoir kyatté avec moi en cours, avoir hurlé avec moi dans la cour, en s'imaginant les scènes de ce lemon, et pour m'avoir mis au défi de l'écrire …et juste parce qu'elle est au moins aussi tarée et perverse que moi.../ Manon (et ses mails de tarées pour me donner son avis sur le début xD), Anissa (et ses idées ….sensuelles ^^) Juliette, Marion et Hélène (et leur trip 'RyoPi dans la cuisine') & Aline pour avoir kyatté en écoutant mes histoires et rigolé en entendant mes blagues ! Ça m'a motivée. / Koki & Ueda... non, je n'ai pas écouté Make U wet I & II et Sadistic Love en boucle ! / KAT-TUN en général... non, ça fait pas 20 fois que je me regarde le live de Sadistic Love ! Et bien sur, Ayano Yamane, mon idole, ma déesse, mon modèle, mon amûr, mon...bref ! (hm...et puis Hikaru et Sho aussi...) Bon, let's go fic, désolée de ce long HS.

* * *

><p><strong>Chain up my love<strong>

Un mois d'absence. Longue tournée. Fatigue, douleur lancinante dans la tête, dans les bras, dans les jambes, repos puis...obligation de repartir : promotions de drama, interviews, photoshoot... Son emploi du temps était surchargé. Les rares fois où il était chez lui, il y était seul, son petit ami étant lui aussi extrêmement occupé. Absence de deux semaines encore, puis de plusieurs jours et finalement, enfin, le voilà sur le seuil de sa porte, à dix-neuf heures, comme prévu. Nishikido Ryo avait du, pendant bien longtemps, se contenter d'appels, de mails, de sms, et n'avait plus qu'une envie : prendre Yamashita Tomohisa dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui. Yamapi également, brûlait de cette envie, ou juste de le revoir, de l'entendre, le sentir, simplement... Le revoir... Oui, il voulait être avec lui. Et tous deux savaient que le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble serait de courte durée. Car ensuite, Tomohisa devrait partir pour sa propre tournée. En attendant son petit ami, le leader de NEWS s'était abruti devant la télé, avait passé des heures à surfer ou à la salle de sports, et avait vu le plus de monde possible, travaillant de son côté sur sa carrière solo de plus en plus chargée. Il tentait de penser à autre choses que le terrible manque qui lui tordait le ventre, mais ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement à Nishikido Ryo. Ledit Ryo attendait, devant la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage; il avait passé une excellente nuit, s'était encore reposé durant le trajet Osaka-Tokyo, et allait revoir l'homme de sa vie. Il était donc d'une très bonne humeur. Ainsi ouvrit-il la porte de sa maison.

_Tadaima~ ! lança-t-il.

_Okaeri ! lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il déposa ses sacs sur le sol à côté de lui, se débarrassa de son manteau en cuir et enleva ses chaussures, puis écarta grand les bras en voyant venir vers lui un Yamapi rayonnant.

_Tomo-chaaaan...! cria-t-il d'une voix exagérément aiguë en le serrant contre lui.

_Ryo-chaaaan~! Je crois que tu m'as tellement manqué que je vais pleurer là...

_Bisou.

Le leader se recula de quelques centimètres et embrassa tendrement son aîné, puis il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

_Je te lâche plus.

_D'accord.

_Vraiment plus hein !

_Ok. Du coup on va devoir tout faire ensemble ?

_Ouais.

_Hm. Ça me va.

Ils se serrèrent une bonne minute l'un contre l'autre, sans dire quoi que ce soit, profitant juste de la chaleur qui se propageait peu à peu dans leur corps, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre, de sa peau, de sa force.

_Du coup j'ai trop envie d'aller me coucher là d'un coup.

Dokkun ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Pas besoin de prétexter qu'il faut aller se coucher pour faire ce que tu veux avec moi Pi, murmura Ryo en l'embrassant.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Yamapi, qui fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au bas des reins du Kanjani, et le ramena encore un peu plus vers lui, tout en l'embrassant toujours. Très vite, la langue de Yellow s'empara de la bouche de son amant, entamant avec la sienne un fougueux ballet qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque les deux hommes furent à bout de souffle.

_Ryo... Tu viens à peine de franchir la porte et on est encore dans l'entrée... on craint...

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire.

_Ben... on peut se déplacer tout doucement jusqu'à la chambre alors ? proposa Ryo.

Le leader approuva et, les yeux fermés, se laissa guider par son aîné, qui avait laissé ses lèvres quelques instants pour, à la place, embrasser ses joues, son cou, laissant sa langue parcourir cette délicieuse peau parfumée. Dokkun le fit finalement tomber sur leur lit.

_Il m'avait manqué ce lit.

_A moi aussi.

_Tu l'as eu pendant longtemps toi !

_Moui mais sans toi il est nul, moins intéressant. Et puis il est trop grand, et il est froid...dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

S'ensuivit un long silence, que Nishikido, les joues légèrement rougies, brisa finalement en ouvrant brutalement la chemise de Tomohisa.

_J'avais mis une super belle chemise exprès pour toi et t'as cassé deux boutons, sale brute.

_Rien à battre, répondit simplement Ryo en se débarrassant de ses propres vêtements.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Yamapi, et bien vite, celui-ci prit place sur ses genoux. L'embrassant toujours avec fougue, il lui enleva son pantalon, mais Nishikido l'arrêta.

_Ton coeur bat vraiment super vite...

_Hm...

_Tu trembles.

Tomohisa s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains hésitantes.

_Vite fait...

_Vite fait ? Tu rigoles ?

Ryo prit la main tremblante de Tomohisa entre les siennes, et la porta doucement à son visage. Yamapi lui caressa la joue, et laissa Ryo embrasser sa paume et lécher sensuellement chacun de ses doigts.

_Pourquoi tu trembles ? Tu as peur de me déshabiller …?

_N'importe quoi...

_De coucher avec moi ?

_Mais non...

_Tu as peur d'avoir rouillé depuis le temps ?

_Roh ! Utilise ta langue dans ma bouche plutôt que pour dire des conneries...

Dokkun s'exécuta et laissa Yamashita enlever les derniers vêtements gênants. Les mains du leader glissait dans son dos et sur ses bras, sans qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien, mais alors que leurs deux langues jouaient toujours l'une avec l'autre, Ryo mordit avec force celle de Yamapi, puis éloigna son visage de quelques centimètres.

_Connard... souffla-t-il, un léger sourire pervers et entendu étirant ses lèvres.

_Oui je sais.

_Alors c'est pour ça que tu tremblais hein... murmura Ryo en posant son regard sur ses mains à présents liées.

_Hm. Ryo tu m'as fait mal à la langue.

_Tu viens de m'attacher.

Le leader ne répondit pas et tenta de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres – Ryo esquiva.

_Attends, attends avant de m'embrasser...pourquoi ?

_J'ai été privé de toi super longtemps...tu peux bien m'accorder cette faveur non ?

Ryo soupira, alors que Yamashita attrapait un deuxième tissu pour lui bander les yeux.

_Si je peux plus te voir je vais hurler Yamashita... je veux bien être gentil mais j'ai des limites.

_Tu vas retrouver la lumière dans deux minutes t'en fais pas... Je reviens tout de suite Ryo-chan, je vais chercher quelque chose, souffla Tomohisa en caressant la joue de son petit ami.

Nishikido se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit. « Yabai, pensa-t-il. Ça va faire la deuxième fois que je me laisse faire quand même... » Il poussa un profond soupir puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Attends...il va chercher quelque chose ? J'y crois pas... Accessoire ? … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu prendre ? Hm. Menottes ?... Non, je les ai cassées la dernière fois et on en a pas rachetées depuis... Ou quoi, il veut nous filmer ? Nan, je pense pas que ce soit son truc... ah, sinon y'a... ah ben non, Jin les a récupérés. Et puis les trips SM, fouet et compagnie c'est pas notre délire alors...hmm... » Alors que Ryo faisait la liste des accessoires érotiques présents dans sa maison, en se torturant les méninges pour deviner ce qui allait lui arriver, Yamapi rentrait de nouveau dans la chambre. _Cling, cling, zgling~_ Un bruit de métal parvint aux oreilles de Ryo qui s'était redressé d'un bond. Non...Pas vraiment un bruit de métal... un bruit de... de...

_Oh naaan !... souffla Nishikido en se laissant de nouveau tomber en arrière.

_Ben si.

_Ah mais nooon !

_Je décide.

_Mais il t'arrive quoi aujourd'hui ? C'est ma branche d'habitude les délires bizarres !

_Bon, ben du coup tant mieux, ça devrait te plaire !

_Mais depuis quand on a un truc pareil chez nous ?

_Depuis aujourd'hui. Koki en avait acheté deux. Il m'a dit que notre couple devait rouiller depuis le temps, et qu'il était temps de s'adonner à de nouveaux jeux...

_Il sait que je l'emmerde, Koki ?

_Je lui dirais.

_Tomo...tu comptes pas m'enchaîner hein...? murmura Ryo d'une voix soudainement mal assurée.

_Ben...

_Je suis contre. Je suis franchement contre ! Ya des limites !

_Tu paniques à ce point ?

_Non je panique pas ! Mais...Mais...Mais ça va faire mal ! Être dominé est une chose, être enchaîné en est une autre ! Je veux pas !

_Oui donc tu paniques.

_Mais … mais depuis quand on fait ce genre de trucs ? Ça fait limite SM là !

_SM, tout de suite … c'est pas comme si je faisais ça dans le but de te faire mal...

_Tomohisa... Où est mon petit Tomohisa ? Rendez-moi mon cher Tomohisa ! Toi que tout le monde dit si gentil ! Toi qui est si adorable !

_Ton petit Tomohisa il en a marre d'être mignon et soumis, et veut s'amuser aussi, répondit Yamapi en déposant sur les lèvres de Ryo un doux baiser.

_Hmm, c'est pas en m'embrassant que tu vas me faire changer d'avis... Je suis pas maso !

_Mais...je voudrais vérifier une théorie...

_Laquelle ?

_Ben, dans pas mal d'émissions, et dans des interviews, j'ai vu que tu étais S, mais que tu t'adaptais selon la personne, et que tu avais un côté M.

_...Arrête d'écouter toutes les conneries qui se disent dans les Janiben, murmura Dokkun visiblement terriblement gêné.

Yamapi ne répondit pas et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de Ryo, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Mais ledit Ryo, ses mains étant toujours maintenues l'une à l'autre, donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Yamapi, et recula avec précipitation dans le lit, jusqu'à cogner violemment contre le mur.

_ITAII ! Rends-moi la vue Pi ! VIRE CE BANDEAU !

Yamashita, fortement amusé par ce petit jeu, descendit du lit en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible, et enroula un bout de la chaîne autour de son avant bras. Il la serra bien, la maintenant avec force dans sa main, puis il s'approcha à pas de loup de Nishikido, qui, paniqué, tentait toujours de se défaire de ses liens. Il semblait avoir oublié que bientôt, il serait maintenu par des liens bien plus puissants... Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de réagir, le leader de NEWS sauta alors presque sur le Kanjani, qui poussa un cri de surprise, se débattant toujours avec force en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. Tomohisa se dépêcha alors d'enrouler la chaîne autour de son cou, prenant garde à, pour ne pas l'étrangler, la faire passer uniquement dans sa nuque. D'un vif geste de la main, il défit le bandeau qui empêchait Ryo de se débattre et s'empressa d'enchaîner ses poignets les uns aux autres, ne manquant pas de faire passer la chaîne dans son dos pour que ses avants bras se retrouvent plaqués contre son torse, rendant tout grands mouvements impossibles.

_C'est...c'est froid...souffla Ryo.

Il prit le mou de la chaîne dans sa main, s'assurant ainsi de bien maintenir son nouveau prisonnier, et ne put s'empêcher de tirer légèrement dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se contracter chaque muscle de Ryo, et de faire glisser de ses lèvres un grognement rauque mais...sensuel.

_Ryo-chan...c'était quoi ça ?

_Rien...rien du tout... murmura Ryo alors qu'il sentait son visage s'empourprer violemment.

Tomohisa sourit, ré-enroula encore un peu la chaîne autour de son bras, et tira dessus, faisant de nouveau gémir Nishikido.

_Arrête ça...grogna-t-il, et enlève moi ce satané bandeau...

_J'ai l'impression de tenir un prisonnier en laisse... murmura Yamapi d'une voix que l'excitation faisait trembler.

_Urusai !

Si Yamashita parvenait à se contrôler depuis plusieurs minutes, ça n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, et la vision d'un Ryo Nishikido tremblant et enchaîné ne l'aidait en rien. De sa main libre, Yamapi ramena contre lui ce corps fin et soumis, qu'il caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Il déposa alors sa bouche contre celle de Ryo, et sa langue lécha doucement et sensuellement sa lèvre supérieur. Il continua de caresser de cette façon cette chair rose et pulpeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième langue se joigne à ce jeu. Toutes deux se trouvèrent, et se contentèrent tout d'abord de doucement jouer l'une avec l'autre, mais c'est finalement Yamashita qui, serrant encore un peu plus Ryo contre lui, prit entière possession de sa bouche. Il entama dans ce nouveau lieu chaud et humide, un ballet fougueux et amoureux, jusqu'à ce que tous deux ne puissent plus respirer, et qu'ils éloignent leur visage. Tenant toujours son amant en respect grâce à la chaîne qui le maintenait, Yamapi laissa celui-ci embrasser avec passion chaque recoin de sa peau.

A présent devenu comme aveugle, ne percevant plus qu'une faible lumière qui perçait par le tissu, Yellow redécouvrait ce corps qu'il croyait pourtant si bien connaître. Chaque odeur, chaque sensation, chaque frisson, lui paraissait bien plus intense et bien plus agréable que lorsqu'il voyait encore. À chaque mouvement trop brusque, le fer froid de la chaîne se resserrait un peu plus sur son corps, mais il tentait d'oublier cette douleur et la position de totale soumission dans laquelle il se trouvait : pour l'instant, seul le corps de Yamapi importait. Du bout de ses dents, il mordit son téton rose et durci, jusqu'à entendre les soupirs tant convoités. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir toucher cette peau halée et parfumée avec ses mains était immense, mais il faisait avec, et redécouvrir ce corps de cette façon lui semblait une excellente manière de faire. Comme pour le guider, Tomohisa gardait une main sur sa joue, ou dans ses cheveux, et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme et de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait...de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire... dans l'incapacité de toucher, ni de voir, Ryo se contentait de ce qu'il pouvait encore utiliser : ses lèvres. Dans chaque parcelle brûlante de la peau de Yamashita, il entendait, en se concentrant bien, le battement de son coeur, le sang qui affluait dans ses veines... il aurait aimé profiter plus de ces nouvelles découvertes, mais son désir prit le dessus, et sans bien même s'en rendre compte, il mordait avec force la cuisse de Yamapi.

_Itai...Ryo...tu...me fais mal...

_C'est toi qui dit ça ? souffla Nishikido en souriant.

Il laissa ses dents profiter encore un instant de cette chair, puis sa bouche partit embrasser le sexe gonflé d'excitation de Yamashita, qui écarta un peu plus les cuisses et glissa sa main libre dans son dos. Ryo glissa amoureusement sa langue sur toute la longueur, y dessinant des arabesque complexes, déposant parfois de légers baisers, alors que des gémissements de bien-être envahissaient peu à peu la pièce. Sentant son cadet s'impatienter sous ses caresses, il prit son membre entièrement en bouche, et débuta un lent, et long mouvement de va-et-viens, le faisant haleter et soupirer un peu plus fort à chaque coup de langue. Et c'est alors que Yamapi tira violemment sur la chaîne, faisant presque hurler Ryo et le redressant d'un coup.

_Tu as mal ?

_Pas trop... Enlève ce bandeau, enlève le, je veux te voir..

_Non.

_Je veux te voir !

_La ferme !

Yamapi accompagna son cri d'un nouveau coup de chaîne qui fit gémir Ryo.

_Aah ! Ittai...yabai...

_Quoi ?

_Pi je crois que...que...quand t'es méchant...ça m'excite...

_...Debout.

_Quoi ?

_Lève toi !

Yamashita se leva d'un bond, força Nishikido à le suivre, et le plaqua avec violence contre le mur. Il donna un grand coup de langue dans son cou, et mordit avec force son épaule.

_Aah ! Ça fait mal ! Vampire !

Le leader de NEWS abandonna l'épaule de Ryo et, du bout de ses dents, d'un geste lent et précis, le débarrassa du bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir. A la vision de son petit ami qui retenait toujours le tissu entre ses lèvres, le Kanjani ne put retenir un long gémissement, qui s'intensifia lorsque son regard tomba sur la chaîne enroulée autour de son bras. Chaîne qui continuait ensuite jusqu'à son propre bras, son dos, sa nuque...

_Pi...t'es trop sex'...

_Tu t'es pas vu, souffla ledit Pi.

Il plongea de nouveau sur le corps de son bien aimé Ryo, qu'il mordit à pleine dents, et embrassa à pleine bouche. De sa main libre, il caressait chaque parcelle de la peau de Ryo, qui était régulièrement secoué de violents frissons, et qui, ayant de nouveau recouvré la vue, ne se gênait pas pour dévorer des yeux l'homme qui lui faisait tant de bien. Les doigts habiles de Tomohisa glissèrent alors avec une dextérité étonnante jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Dokkun, et plus précisément sur son sexe lui aussi durci. Il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et enserra son membre entre sa main. Alors que sa langue le forçait de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche, ses doigts eux, débutaient un nouveau jeu. Yamapi savait que faire; ses mains connaissaient les jeux les plus salaces, les endroits les plus sensibles, elles savaient parfaitement où aller, où appuyer, et caressaient sans gêne l'intimité de Nishikido, se permettant parfois de le pénétrer. Ce dernier, manquant de souffle, rompit le baiser. Leur front restaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres humides se frôlaient, et les soupirs rauques de Ryo résonnaient toujours dans toute la chambre.

_T...T'es doué...haleta Ryo.

_Tout appris de toi, souffla Tomohisa en réponse.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Kanjani, qui commençait à perdre pieds. Les bras toujours serrés contre son torse, il rejeta la tête en arrière, et gémit de douleur en sentant la chaîne s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa nuque. Il bougeait ses hanches au rythme de son cadet qui avait accéléré le mouvement de sa main, la pression de ses doigts, et qui, sentant que Ryo n'allait bientôt plus tenir, déposa un baiser dans son cou et se recula un peu.

_Ha...h...ha...Hu...Je...Tomo...

C'est alors que, d'un geste sec et violent, il tira sur la chaîne qui se resserra d'un coup autour du corps de son amant, qui fut brusquement tiré vers l'avant, et laissa échapper un cri de douleur, étranglé par un long gémissement de jouissance, alors qu'il se déversait entre les doigts de Tomohisa.

_Urgh !..han...han...kimochi...souffla-t-il.

Ryo ouvrit faiblement les yeux, caressant Yamapi du regard, et un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres : son petit ami avait plongé ses pupilles brûlantes dans les siennes, et, souriant légèrement, il léchait la chaîne qu'il maintenant toujours fermement dans sa main, faisant soigneusement glisser sa langue entre chaque maillon de fer.

_Arrête de me faire languir... arrête... grogna Nishikido qui sentit un brûlant désir monter de nouveau en lui.

Yamashita ne l'écouta pas et, fermant les yeux, continua sa route jusqu'au corps de Yellow en léchant la chaîne plus que subjectivement.

_Arrête...arrête...

Presque inconsciemment, le Kanjani s'agita, tentant de libérer ses bras. Mais la chose était bien faite : il était impossible de se défaire de la chaîne qui passait par son dos, sa nuque, était enroulée autour du bras de Pi et solidement retenue par sa main.

_Laisse-moi...te toucher...Tomohisa...laisse-moi te touchhh...ahh...

Tomohisa avait continué de suivre la chaîne, et les maillons l'avaient peu à peu amené au torse de Nishikido, sur son téton plus particulièrement. Il tira légèrement la chaîne pour décaler les bras de Ryo, et accéder plus facilement à cette boule de chair rose et durcie, qu'il titilla du bout de ses dents. Il déposa ensuite sa bouche sur la sienne, mordant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Il embrassa encore quelques instants la peau bronzée de son partenaire, qui semblait trouver le jeu de moins en moins amusant. Mais Tomohisa s'en fichait. Lui, il s'amusait bien. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nishikido, plaçant son oreille juste à niveau de sa bouche. Le Kanjani en profita pour lui murmurer ces quelques mots, d'une voix dure et profonde :

_C'est bon maintenant Yamashita. Je rigole plus. Prends-moi.

Le Leader de NEWS ne put qu'accéder à sa requête. Il attira alors brusquement son petit ami vers lui, avant de le pousser sauvagement sur le lit. Nishikido tomba à plat ventre sur le matelas dont le drap était déjà froissé et humide à cause de leurs précédents ébats, et Yamashita s'installa à califourchon au dessus de lui, s'appliquant à laisser sur son corps de belles traces de suçons. Il tira alors sur la chaîne d'un grand coup, le forçant à se redresser et se mettre à quatre pattes, emporté par sa passion. Un grognement qui tenait plus du gémissement échappa à Ryo, et un léger soupir glissa de ses lèvres lorsque Yamapi serra la chaîne un peu plus encore.

_Ahh...

_Bah alors Ryo...tu te plains plus...

_Tu...voudrais que je le fasse...? ça t'excite...?

_Essaie pour voir...? souffla-t-il en resserrant les liens de Ryo.

_Ahh ! La chaîne...me fait mal...ne tire pas...haleta-t-il.

_Hm, en effet, c'est pas déplaisant...

Nishikido réprima un sourire et hoqueta de surprise lorsque le leader se saisit de ses mains. Sans plus de cérémonies, il libéra les bras de Ryo, mais en compensation, resserra la chaîne autour de ses poignets et avant bras, avant de l'enchaîner solidement aux barreaux de leur lit.

_Ah...ah, non...

De sa main toujours enchaînée, Yamashita s'agrippa au barreau, posant sa main sur celles de son petit ami, et de sa main libre, il releva le bassin du Kanjani, glissant ses doigts le long de sa taille, puis entre ses cuisses. Ne prenant même pas la peine de le préparer, il se saisit de son sexe, décidant quand même de faire passer un temps soit peu la douleur, avant de le pénétrer d'un grand coup de rein. Un râle de douleur courut sur les lèvres abîmées de Nishikido, qui courba l'échine sous la puissance de cette première attaque. Lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, Yamapi revint à la charge, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois.

_AH ! Ah, ça...ça fait mal, gémit Ryo.

Il commença alors rapidement à le masturber, faisant de son mieux pour faire passer cette douleur qui, il le savait, était bien présente, mais ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de mettre toute sa force dans chacun de ses déhanchés, se grisant du fait qu'il pénétrait l'homme de sa vie au plus profond de lui même. Très vite, les cris de douleur furent remplacés par des halètements et gémissements de plaisir, qui leur firent perdre la tête à tous les deux, plus particulièrement à Tomohisa : ses coups se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés, tout était flou autour de lui, la pièce tournait, le lit tournait, il avait l'impression de perdre raison, de rêver éveillé. Sa main partit se plaquer contre la nuque de son amant, puis il lui tira les cheveux, le faisait crier une nouvelle fois, mais pouvant ainsi profiter de son expression. Son visage était déformé par une moue de plaisir et de douleur, une sueur brûlante glissait sur sa peau, ses lèvres charnues étaient entrouvertes et laissaient passer de forts soupirs et halètements, et ses yeux étaient clos. Des mèches de cheveux sombres étaient collées à son front et ses joues. Yamapi s'agrippa à son épaule, alors que sa deuxième main serrait de toutes ses forces celle de son amant, qui, entraîné par la douleur et le plaisir, se mouvait à son rythme.

La chaîne passait toujours derrière la nuque de Nishikido, et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans sa chair à chaque mouvement trop brusque vers l'arrière. Jamais il n'avait connu son petit ami dans un état pareil. Il avait si chaud qu'il en suffoquait. Des flammes. Elles rongeaient sa peau. Le froid mordant du fer de la chaîne ne le soulageait même plus. Des flammes. Il brûlait. Ses soupirs rauques glissaient de ses lèvres humides et pulpeuses. Il souffrait, enchaîné, enfermé dans sa passion, son désir, sa rage, son amour. Le plaisir était trop intense pour qu'il parvienne à se plaindre, seulement il savait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : toucher le corps musclé, luisant de transpiration et brûlant de Tomohisa. S'enivrant au maximum du plaisir, le leader de NEWS accéléra encore plus le mouvement, mêlant ses gémissements à ceux de Dokkun, faisant courir sa main sur chaque recoin de sa peau, et finalement, tous deux parvinrent à jouissance et s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Haletant, Ryo se redressa tant bien que mal, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens dans un grand bruit de fer, pour se défaire des chaînes qui maintenaient toujours ses poignets aux barreaux. Mais les bras de Yamapi qui l'enlacèrent doucement le forcèrent à arrêter.

_Détache-moi...au moins du lit...souffla-t-il.

Yamashita déroula légèrement la chaîne de son avant-bras, délivrant Nishikido de ses fers, et celui-ci profita de ce léger instant d'inattention pour basculer brusquement hors du lit, entraînant son petit ami dans sa chute.

_ITTAI ! Ah...tu es un vilain garçon Ryo-chan...murmura-t-il en un sourire.

D'un geste expert, le leader s'assura de bien ré-attacher ses deux poignets l'un à l'autre, et jeta un regard à son petit ami encore tremblant et suffoquant, qui se mordait la lèvre, hésitant.

_Quoi ?

_Eh ?

_On dirait que tu veux me demander quelque chose...

_Ah...non non...j'essaie juste de...remettre mes...mes idées en place, je...

Son visage déjà fortement rougi s'empourpra encore plus violemment, et il détourna le regard, gêné. Plus qu'attendri, Yamashita s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais à peine sa bouche eut-elle frôlée celle de son petit ami, que ce dernier relevait les bras et en entourait le corps de Tomohisa, qu'il ramena vivement contre lui, lui empêchant tout mouvement.

_Ah, putain... tu perds pas le nord toi... moi qui croyais que t'étais sincère...

_Ah je ne t'avais pas dit que j'étais également acteur ?

Le Kanjani, un sourire sadique et satisfait sur le visage, resserra un peu plus sa nouvelle prise contre lui.

_En plus tu m'as totalement retourné le bras...méchant !

_C'est moi le méchant dans l'histoire ?

Boudeur, le leader parvint à se reculer de quelques centimètres, tenant toujours entre sa main la chaîne qui maintenait liés les poignets de Ryo.

_Ben oui, tu profites du fait que je craque dès que tu es tout gêné pour me faire prisonnier...

Nishikido ne répondit pas, et se contenta de sourire.

_Yabai...Ryo...même tes sourires de pervers m'excitent...

_Hm, **surtout** mes sourires de pervers...

Entourant toujours son amant de ses bras, Ryo écarta encore un peu plus les jambes, et enfonça les chaînes qui le faisaient souffrir depuis le début de la soirée dans le dos de Yamapi, qui serra les dents.

_Viens...murmura Ryo de sa voix rauque. Viens ici... sur moi... laisse-moi te pénétrer aussi...

_Je...

Nishikido appuya encore plus le fer contre la peau de son amant, qui laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur. Il se releva légèrement, plaquant sa bouche sur celle de Yellow, et attrapant son sexe entre sa main, veillant à bien se positionner. Il recula alors son visage, ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'apprêtant à accueillir la douleur, puis s'empala sur le membre de son amant, qui poussa un long et profond soupir de bien-être. Tomohisa se releva doucement, commençant à bouger avec lenteur, embrassant toujours langoureusement Nishikido, recueillant entre ses lèvres ses gémissements de bien-être.

_Plus vite...quémanda-t-il. Plus vite...

Tomohisa accéléra le mouvement, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, laissant de profonds gémissements et de rapides halètements envahir la chambre, alors que sa main libre enserrait et caressait sa propre virilité. Le rythme de ses déhanchés et des mouvements brusques du bassin de Ryo se firent de plus en plus intenses et violents, la température de leur corps grimpait encore et leur plaisir s'intensifiait, Ryo enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos transpirant de Tomohisa, il se grisait de sa force, de sa violence, de cette passion nouvelle.

_Ah...Tomo, t'arrête pas ! ne put-il s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il sentait son amant faiblir.

Ledit Tomo ne put répondre que par un léger "Hm...", alors que ses indécents mouvements sur le sexe de Ryo se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Sa main gauche était agrippée à la nuque de Ryo, qui de son souffle brûlant caressait son visage, tandis que sa main droite retenait toujours les chaînes fermement. Chaines qui marquaient un peu plus la peau de Yellow à chacun de ses mouvements. Alors que tout autour d'eux devenait flou, alors que des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à briller au coin de leurs yeux, alors que chacun prononçait, en un dernier cri d'extase, le nom de l'autre, leur danse diabolique s'arrêta finalement, et ils se déversèrent entre leur deux corps.

Peinant à récupérer son souffle, Yamashita déroula la chaîne qui avait laissé sur son bras d'importantes traces rouges, pour pouvoir prendre entre ses deux bras son petit ami lui aussi essoufflé et épuisé, adossé au mur. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant peu à peu une respiration régulière, et Nishikido profita de l'inattention de son pour se défaire enfin de ses chaînes. Il repoussa alors Tomohisa, qui était blotti dans ses bras, sur le sol, et s'installa allongé sur lui, le serrant de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le leader resta d'abord allongé les bras en croix sur le sol, un peu abasourdi, et Nishikido souffla dans son cou, d'une voix étouffée :

_Je t'aime.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yamapi, qui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de Ryo.

_Wah. J'ai du te faire vraiment beaucoup d'effet dis donc.

_Tss, se contenta de ''répondre'' Ryo en se cachant encore un peu plus dans le creux de son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, et finalement, du bout de son doigt, Yamashita caressa les marques rouges et bien dessinées sur la nuque de Ryo, dans son dos et sur ses avant-bras.

_Tu as eu mal, Ryo...? murmura-t-il.

_Hm... ben, surtout quand...tu tirais la chaîne, mais...ah...c'est gênant...

_Le plaisir a fait passer la douleur, hein ? Sois pas gêné... Au moins...c'était bien ?

Nishikido resserra un peu plus son emprise autour du corps de Yamapi, façon comme une autre pour lui de lui faire comprendre que oui.

_Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné une envie pareil ?

_Ben...une émission où tu te faisais masser les pieds... et t'avais mal... mais t'adorais... euh...

Surpris, Ryo se redressa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

_Oh. Je vois.

_Et puis...et puis je voulais trop t'entendre gémir...

_Pardon ?

_Ben oui, mais ça c'est à cause de l'émission où on te nettoie les oreilles là !

_...Mais n'importe quoi toi... avoue que quand t'étais pas là t'as passé ton temps à fantasmer devant ce genre de vidéos de moi, ricana-t-il.

_Ben oui, répondit simplement et naturellement Tomohisa. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien vérifier si t'es aussi sensible des oreilles que je l'ai vu...

Yamapi se redressa à son tour, et avança sa main près de l'oreille de Dokkun, la caressant doucement du bout de ses doigts. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres, et l'embrassa, mordilla sa chair et prit totalement son oreille dans sa bouche, y faisant sensuellement glisser sa langue, et y mêlant son souffle chaud, faisant ainsi soupirer son petit ami de bien être. Celui-ci ne put même retenir un léger gémissement, et alors que son visage prenait une couleur rouge vif, il l'enfouissait de nouveau dans son cou.

_Aaahh arrête ça Pi !

Le rire si significatif de Tomohisa résonna dans toute la pièce, et il se releva avec difficulté, entraînant avec lui son amant tout aussi tremblant. Tous deux se laissèrent tomber lourdement sur leur moelleux matelas.

_En tout cas, j'ai bien laissé ma marque...murmura Pi.

_Mouais, un peu trop profondément peut-être.

_Mais non... je t'ai enchaîné dans mon amour et dans le tien, et au sens propre !

Ryo sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Pas besoin de chaîne pour ça. Ça fait longtemps que j'en étais prisonnier.

_Tu dis pas ça dans le mauvais sens du terme hein ? s'enquit Yamapi.

_Bien sur que non baka. Dors maintenant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, leur corps toujours étroitement liés.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN (enfin pas vraiment)<br>**

AAAAH. J'ai fini Chain up. AAAAH. J'ai fini Chain up ! Pour diverses raisons qui m'échappent encore, cette fic a pris une dimension bien plus importante dans ma vie que ce à quoi je m'attendais... j'ose pas relire le lemon, haha... j'espère que ça vous a plu, vraiment, j'en ai bavé, mwahaha o/ (bon et plus je le relis moins je le trouve éros, j'espère que ça ira quand même XD)

Rendez-vous chapitre 2 et 3 pour les deux fins alternatives, qui je l'espère, vous plairont tout autant et vous feront rire ! Donnez votre aviiiiiiiis !

AkiNishikido


End file.
